


FIGHT WITH ERROR

by kaleydo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Errortale Sans (Undertale), Fights, Gen, Power Imbalance, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleydo/pseuds/kaleydo
Summary: sceneError is curious about why Kai is so protective of his pen and notebook.They fought when Error wanted to see the pen and Kai said no.





	FIGHT WITH ERROR

**Author's Note:**

> Kai is just a random person (or is he?) that I just made. I dunno.
> 
> hello

Kai and Error fought, taking turns to land an attack on each other in the Anti-Void. Error shot out his blue strings at Kai and he narrowly dodged Error’s attack. Unfortunately, one of Error’s strings sliced across his chest. Wounded, Kai summoned his glass shards to protrude out of the ground, its edges sharper than a sword. Error skillfully dodged his attacks, preparing to throw out blue strings fashioned into nets to tie me down. The nets bound around Kai, paralysing him. Error walked menacingly towards Kai. He struggled to free himself from being entangled by the blue webs. “Aw man, I gotta travel all the way here again,” Kai thought. “I really liked this place.” He closed his eyes, ready to be transported to the space between multiverses. Error looked at him with a mischievous smile and walked towards the fountain pen and book lying behind him. NO NO NO, not that. NO. “Now let’s see what this is about,” said Error, examining its glossy metal tip. He took one look at Kai and smiled creepily. “Don’t you dare,” Kai thought.

Snap.

Error felt something monstrous manifest in the Anti-Void. Something colossal. Something powerful. He backed up a little, with utter fear in his eyes. The immense power left Error speechless. The webs disintegrated and Kai’s mortal body healed itself, its wounds sealing shut. But that look brought a sense of familiarity to Kai. It reminded him that Kai does not belong here in this multiverse. The thought made Kai a little unhappy.

Kai walked towards Error with the gargantuan force hovering above his mortal form.

“What do you think?” Kai said, with a deep, booming voice. Startled, Error quickly masked his expression with contempt, hiding his fear. He shot blue strings at Kai with pointy ends. They quickly disappeared and dissolved into nothingness. Kai moved his fingers closer together and Error’s body was squeezed by something big. speechless and immobile as he was lifted off the ground.

“Well, the cat is out of the bag.”

“Why don’t you just kill me?”

“This was your idea. I’m waiting for you to yield.”

“NEVER!!” Error said riotously, trying to escape Kai’s grasp.

“Then I guess I have to do this.” Kai moved his fingers even closer together and Error’s existence by getting close to not existing. Kai began to worry.

“OKOK I YIELD!!” Error finally shouted. Kai quickly released his grasp and Error gasped to recover. Kai felt him trying to throw out blue attacks and bones at him again.

“No.” I said and Error was stopped in his tracks. “Don’t even think about it.” Kai looked at Error, with the Vanta in his eyes. Error whimpered and stopped manifesting his attacks.

Looking back at the broken pen, Kai used a bit of the black water from his hands to mend. The water swirled around the pen before solidifying onto the broken parts. The pen concealed his omnipotent aura and Kai felt a sense of relief.

“If you think I’m easy to beat, you should try fighting 404.” Error grumbled.

“What a sore loser,” Kai thought to himself. “Oh, I already beat him. That fight was fun. Really strange. You both acted the exact same way. I guess you both aren’t that different after all…”

“WHAT?!!”

“Yeah, his attacks were really cool and interesting. But when he pulled out the BUTTERFLY, I felt the multiverse weakening so I cut the cord.”

“YOU WHAT?!!!”

“Hey, it’s not what you think! I just stopped the process halfway because I don’t want 404 to die. Not now. Besides, fighting me using that form is definitely not worth it.”

“See you … hopefully never.” Kai waved humbly.

“That power… it’s nothing like I’ve ever seen before. Almost unearthly. More powerful than OVERWRITE…. It’s like it doesn’t even come from the multiverse.”

Kai froze. “You’re right. I am not from here. I never belong anywhere.” The thought came over him like a wave again, filling him with sadness."

“Alright time to go. Thanks for the fight, you did quite well. “ Kai remarked. "I hope we meet again sometime… but not like this. Bye bye!”

Error watched as Kai opened his notebook and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Vanta is the space between multiverses 
> 
> sorry


End file.
